Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)
Fario is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for Secrets from Beginning, the third season of Criminal Case. Secrets from Beginning marks Fario's second appearance in the game, after the first season. The new rendition of the city, which is composed of fifteen districts, following the story after the filed attempt of peace restoration in Europe and strange notification that something very evil has roots in the player's beginnings which brings a new secrets with it. The Fario Police Department (FPD) returns as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts As the remade of the original city, Fario now feature ten districts with six and five hidden districts with five cases each and 85 cases, composed in the next order: Greenland Appearing as the first district of the Fario, Greenland features a casual suburban preview. A story of the district will mainly be focused on the players returning and revealing the secret of returning serial killer called Le Papillon which target are young blondy girls. Cases #1-#6 are here. Financial Square Appearing as the second district of the Fario, Financial Square features a tall building and speed up life style when the only value for a human is a money. A story of the district is mainly focus on wave of children abduction from various families. Cases #7-#12 are here. Church Valley Appearing as the third district of the Fario, Church Valley is a lest developed district that features a traditional place full of Churches, Synagogues, Mosques and polytheist temples and it's home to religious people. A story of this district is mainly focus on getting a leads about LUMIA, a cult-organization that has a very shady method of doings. Cases #13-#18 are here. Wealthy Street Appearing as the fourth district of the Fario, Wealthy Street is a district where rich rule and poor are left to die. A district of glitterati and fame where it's important your influence to the world. A story of the district is mainly focused on.... Cases #19-#24 are here. University Appearing as the fifth district of the Fario, University is an classic educational based distrit that features an university with a campus facility but also various high schools and elementary school facilities. A story of the district mainly is focused on.... Cases #25-#30 are here. Winter Fields Appearing as the sixth district of the Fario, Winter Fields is an countryside agriculture district that features a beautiful small houses and views on farms and fields combinated with a fresh air. A story of the district mainly is focused on.... Cases #31-#36 are here. Immigrant's Square Appearing as the seventh district of the Fario, Immigrant's Square is a multi language and multi culture district that features buildings of different types of immigrants, different tasty foreign food but the district could be a melting pot sometimes. A story of the district mainly is focused on...... Cases #37-#42 are here. The Woodlands Appearing as the eighth district of the Fario, The Woodlands is a district that features a dark forests and small little community. The district is also home to Fario's Space Agency but recently the urban legends hunters start to multiply there to catch a strange looking fellas that the story of the district is based off. Cases #43-#48 are here. Airport Appearing as the ninth district of the Fario, Airport is district that features a big Airport. The district is mainly focused on..... Cases #49-#54 are here. District X Appearing as the tenth district of the Fario, District X is new created district, specially created for a opportunities of neohumans but the recent activities raised the suspicious and illegal activities. A story of the district is mainly focused one... Cases #55-#60 are here. Aftermark Appearing as the eleventh district of the Fario, Aftermark... Cases #61-#65 are here. Krause Street Appearing as the twelfth district of the Fario, Krause Street... Cases #66-#70 are here. Starwood Appearing as the thirteenth district of the Fario, Starwood... Cases #61-#75 are here. Toxic Banks Appearing as the fourteenth district of the Fario, Toxic Banks... Cases #76-#80 are here. Digital Utopia Appearing as the fifteenth district of the Fario, Digital Utopia... Cases #81-#85 are here. Gallery Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Fario (SFB) Category:Cities